Trick and Treat
by shi1013
Summary: Anak-anak Hetalia Gakuen mengadakan pesta Halloween di sekolah. Namun, ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.  Fanfic Halloween Day yang kelewat telat.


**TRICK AND TREAT**

**Disclaimer**:

**Axis Powers Hetalia: Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate:** K+ - T

**Warnings:**

**ABAL, GAJE, OOC, TYPOs, ALUR KECEPETAN.**

**Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu 'Trick and Treat' yang dinyanyikan oleh Vocaloid Rin Kagamine & Len Kagamine dan merupakan Fanfic untuk Halloween Day yang terlambat publish gara-gara author yang sedang mengikuti program 'Penganiayaan' untuk anak-anak kelas 3.**

**Keterangan:**

"**Talk"**

'**Mind'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hetalia Gakuen adalah sekolah terfavorit di seluruh Hetalia World. Sekolah ini sangat besar dan memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Tapi, dibalik semua kelebihan dan keunggulannya,sekolah ini memiliki misteri yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Pagi semua." sapa Alfred.

"Tak terasa kalau sebentar lagi Halloween ya." ujar Arthur kepada Kiku yang duduk di belakangnya. "Kau nyaris terlambat git." katanya lagi sambil memandang kearah Alfred.

Alfred Cuma nyengir dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada disamping Arthur.

"Memangnya Arthur mau menyusun acara seperti apa di pesta Halloween nanti?" tanya Kiku.

"Mungkin cuma pesta kostum seperti tahun kemarin dan pesta dansa. Apa Kiku mau menambahkan acara lain?" jawab Arthur sambil balik bertanya pada Kiku.

"Bagaimana kalau kostum yang dikenakan harus dirancang dan dijahit sendiri?" usul Kiku.

"Usul yang bagus. Nanti akan kupertimbangkan dengan pengurus yang lain." jawab Arthur.

Arthur dan Kiku adalah panitia pengurus untuk acara Halloween pada tahun ini. Setiap tahun Hetalia Gakuen akan membuat acara khusus untuk malam Halloween. Namun, pada setiap tahunnya pasti ada satu orang yang menghilang ketika acara tengah berlangsung dan orang tersebut tak pernah lagi muncul pada hari berikutnya walaupun sudah dilakukan pencarian.

"Tapia pa tidak apa-apa? Setiap tahun kan selalu ada satu siswa yang menghilang." ujar Kiku sedikit khawatir.

"Benar juga sih… Semoga saja tahun ini tak terjadi hal seperti itu." ujar Arthur. "Keamanan pada saat pesta harus diperketat lagi."

**oooOooo**

Malam ini Hetalia Gakuen sedikit berbeda. Aula sekolah ini telah dihiasi oleh banyak lampu hias berbentuk Jack o Lantern dan hiasan Halloween lainnya. Guru-guru dan siswa-siswinya pun datang dengan mengenakan kostum yang mirip dengan hantu atau apapun yang bertampang menyeramkan.

"Alfred, apa kau melihat Arthur?" tanya Kiku yang mengenakan kostum 'Yuki Onna' lengkap dengan wig rambut panjang warna putih. Itu membuat Kiku tampak seperti perempuan sungguhan.

"Eh… Kau Kiku ya?" tanya Alfred sedikit ragu yang diikuti oleh anggukan Kiku. "Kau kelihatan manis dengan kostum itu. Tapi maaf, aku tak melihat Arthur sejak tadi." Alfred menjawab pertanyaan Kiku.

"Oh… Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ujar kiku sambil mencari Arthur kearah yang lain.

**oooOooo**

"Baiklah, acara akan segera kami mulai. Sebelum itu, walaupun pengamanan untuk malam ini telah diperketat. Tapi kami tetap berharap agar anda sekalian menjaga diri baik-baik, sebab kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." ucap Arthur yang mengenakan kostum Vampire lengkap dengan jubahnya.

"Jadi, selamat menikmati pesta Halloween pada malam hari ini." ujar Kiku dan Arthur bersamaan.

'Acaranya sudah dimulai, sebaiknya aku segera ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.' Alfred berkata dalam hati.

"Selamat malam tuan Jones." sapa seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Alfred cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan dua orang misterius yang tuba-tiba menyapanya itu. Orang yang menyapanya barusan mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam serta pita merah tampak menghiasi kerah kemeja putihnya juga pita merah yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. Perawakannya juga cukup kecil dibanding dengan dengan tamu undangan yang lain, pemuda itu juga mengenakan topeng kucing untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kami ingin mengundang anda untuk bergabung dalam pesta kami." ujar seorang yang lain.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Memangnya kalian itu siapa? Tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk bergabung dalam pesta kalian berdua." tanya Alfred.

"Ah… Maaf, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Panggil saja aku Trick dan dia Treat." jawab orang yang menyapa Alfred tadi sambil menunjuk temannya yang berdiri dekat dengan pintu.

Perawakan Treat juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Trick, hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan berwarna hitam serta mengenakan topi yang dihiasi oleh pita berwarna merah dan biru berbentuk mawar. Dia juga mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, serta pita berwarna biru yang diikatkan dikerah kemejanya secara sembarangan. Treat juga mengenakan topeng rubah untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya mengajak aku saja?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Karena kami hanya menyiapkan tiga kursi di rumah. Intinya hanya pesta kecil." jawab Treat.

"Walaupun hanya pesta kecil, tapi kami sudah menyiapkan cukup banyak kue." lanjut Trick.

Karena Alfred memang sangat suka makan, dia pun mengiyakan ajakan Trick dan Treat. Lalu mereka bertiga pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan pesta di aula Hetalia Gakuen itu.

"Tapi matamu harus ditutup dulu." ujar Treat sambil menutup mata Alfred menggunakan saputangan berwarna biru muda.

"Eh… kenapa harus ditutup segala?" tanya Alfred.

"Karena kami ingin memberimu kejutan." jawab Trick sambil menarik tangan Alfred.

Mereka pun benar-benar meninggalkan aula Hetalia Gakuen. Sebelum itu, Treat meletakkan sebuah kartu di meja yang dekat dengannya bediri tadi.

**oooOooo**

"Arthur…" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang panggung.

"Ada apa, Ludwig? Oh iya… kau lihat Kiku tidak?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku tidak melihat Kiku, tapi aku menemukan ini di balkon sebelah Utara." jelas Ludwig sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Arthur.

"Apa ini?" tanya Arthur sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kartu tersebut. "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

**oooOooo**

Di saat yang sama, Trick dan Treat membawa Alfred menuju sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan. Trick menggandeng tangan Alfred yang matanya masih dalam keadaan tertutup, sedangkan Treat berjalan paling depan sambil membawa sebuah lentera untuk menerangi jalan. Di ujung jalan sudah terlihat cahaya redup dari rumah yang mereka tuju.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." ujar Treat.

Treat lalu melepaskan penutup mata yang dikenakan Alfred. Alfred yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"I-ini semua…" Alfred terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di atas meja terdapat berbagai macam kue kering dan minuman yang kelihatannya begitu segar.

"Jika kau sanggup, boleh kok kau menghabiskan semuanya." ujar Trick kemudian.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak mungkin menghabiskan semua ini." jawab Alfred jujur.

"Kau mau yang mana dulu?" Treat menawarkan.

"Terserah kalian saja." jawab Alfred.

Treat lalu mengambil beberapa kue dan meletakkannya dipiring kecil untuk disuguhkan pada Alfred. Trick sendiri menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas, lalu mereka berdua duduk disamping kanan-kiri Alfred.

"Silahkan dinikmati." ujar Trick danTreat berbarengan.

"I-iya…" jawab Alfred sambil memakan sepotong kue.

Trick dan Treat hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik topeng yang mereka kenakan.

**oooOooo**

Arthur sedikit menggigit bibirnya setelah membaca kartu yang diberikan oleh Ludwig tadi.

"Kita tidak boleh membuat semua yang hadir panic." ujar Arthur sambil sedikit meremas kartu yang bertuliskan 'Kami telah mengambil salah satu dari kalian. Trick and Treat.' tersebut. "Kita periksa dulu siapa saja yang hadir dalam pesta ini." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan cek dibuku tamu dulu." ujar Ludwig.

**oooOooo**

Alfred yang telah menghabiskan kue dipiringnya merasa sangat mengantuk. "Kapan aku boleh kembali ke acara sekolah? Mereka semua pasti mencariku." tanya Alfred yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kau akan berada disini selamanya. Jadi kau tak usah cemas dengan mereka yang akan mencarimu." jawab Trick dan Treat yang nyaris bersamaan itu membuat Alfred terkejut.

Pandangan Alfred mulai buram, sebelum dia benar-benar hilang kesadaran Alfred sempat melihat senyum keji menghiasi wajah Trick danTreat yang telah membuka topeng mereka. "K-kalian…"

**oooOooo**

"Arthur, ada apa? Tadi aku bertemu denga Feliciano, katanya kau mencariku." ujar seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Arthur dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih serta wig putih panjang.

"Kiku. Kau kemana saja? Tapi untunglah kau tak apa-apa." Arthur lalu memeluk Kiku dengan erat. "Oh iya, apa kau lihat Alfred tadi?" tanya Arthur setelah melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Tadi saya dari kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilanku. Saya tidak meliat Alfred setelah membuka acara tadi." jawab Kiku dengan muka yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Oh…" Arthur sedikit menghela napas dan ada sedikit kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiku.

"Ini, bacalah sendiri." jawab Arthur sambil memberikan kartu yang telah sedikit kusut kepada Kiku.

"Sebaiknya kita mengumumkan hal ini agar dapat mencarinya bersama yang lain. Itu akan sedikit mempermudah pencarian." usul Kiku.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini, aru." ujar Yao yang mendatangi mereka dengan setengah berlari. "Tadi aku sempat melihat Alfred dibawa oleh dua orang yang misterius, aru." lanjutnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Arthur dan Kiku serempak.

"Kearah belakang sekolah, aru." jawab Yao.

"Saya akan mengumumkan hal ini dulu. Arthur dan Yao boleh mencari Alfred duluan kalau mau." ujar Kiku sambil bergegas ke aula.

"Kita cari bersama-sama saja." sahut Arthur sambil mengikuti Kiku dan diikuti oleh Yao.

**oooOooo**

Setelah Kiku mengumumkan tentang Alfred yang tiba-tiba menghilang, semua orang yang hadir tampak sangat terkejut. Mereka semua lalu mulai menyurusi seluruh Hetalia Gakuen untuk mencari Alfred. Walaupun mereka sudah menyusuri semua tempat yang ada. Dan pada akhirnya mereka tetap tidak menemukannya, setelah sempat beristirahat mereka semua lalu memuruskan untuk mencari di hutan belakan sekolah.

**-FIN-**

**Question: **

Siapakah Trick dan Treat sesungguhnya? dan berikan alasan kenapa memilih mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
